Here Comes the Paw Patrol!
by RufflossomOTP
Summary: Jessica, Jason, Lucas, Jeremy, Cydney, and Zachary. 6 kids all from different sides of the playground. Who, thanks to the power of magical collars, are about to find out that they aren't as different as they thought. Now, with the help of a genius kid named Ryder, a robot named Courtney, and a mayor with a chicken in her purse, these kiddos have a lot on their hands, er, paws.


It was another average day at Adventure Bay Middle School. The teachers were trying to grade work and chat with each other at the same time, students in the hallway were mulling about like a bunch of ants, and anybody who wasn't in a group of any sort was either rustling through their locker, or waiting in line for the water fountain.

Jessica Jackson was one of the few who was looking through a locker, she had misplaced a notebook of hers and was desperate to find it. In that notebook were some of the stories she had been working on.

"Looking for something?"

She froze. Turning around meekly she saw none other than Paris Chandler, the meanest girl in school, standing there holding her prized notebook.

"Uh, yes! I am! Have you seen my story notebook anywhere?" She inquired, pretending that she wasn't freaking out on the inside.

"Don't play dumb with me Jackson, I know this is your little book." She paused, smirking "And I intend to keep it"

Jessica's heart sank, she had been working hard on those stories and didn't want to lose them. On top of that, they did have a little thing about them that she hadn't mentioned to anybody yet.

"Please, Paris can't we talk about this?"

"Hmm" she faked thinking about it for a moment "Nope! Bye loser!"

Tears began to well up in Jessica's eyes. That notebook meant so much more to her than anybody realized. Writing is what kept her sane. In a place like this, she needed any chance of escapism she could get, and now a prissy girl with a bedazzled purse just stole it. She watched as she rounded the corner with the notebook tucked firmly under her arm, there went all of her dreams, in written form.

"Hey!"

Jessica was snapped back into reality for a moment by a loud gasp. Following the source of the noise she saw Paris, notebook-less, in front of the cutest boy in school, Lucas Quinn.

Oh no!

See, while none of these stories were personal at all, they did have something about them that's a little embarrassing. They're all adventure stories with a self insert protagonist. The latest adventure of Jessiefire involved her finding a love interest, Lucasflash. Obviously subtlety was not her forte, and if he saw what she had written about them in that notebook she would absolutely expire.

"Paris, I know this isn't yours. It's way too plain looking" he paused as giggles came from the crowd around him "Who did you take this one from?"

Paris straitened her skirt "Nobody Lukey! I found it on the ground!"

He gave her a suspicious look, and asked her again

"Ugh, fine. I took it from that girl that sits next to you in Math class, I forgot her name"

"Jessica?"

She was ecstatic that he remembered her that well, but that could wait. Sucking in her gut, She shyly approached Lucas

"Um, you rang?" she asked awkwardly

He turned to her and smiled, she felt her guts turn into jelly, how could anybody not find him absolutely adorable! As she was absorbed in his caramel colored eyes, the lunch bell rang. She panicked, grabbed the notebook out of his hands and booked it down the hall

"SORRYGOTTAGOBYE"

She ran down the left hallway to the outdoor area, then tripped just as she was out of view. Paris looked on in horror as Lucas giggled to himself, then walked off to the lunch room.

\- Timeskip brought to you by Gregg Pancakes, available at your local Snack Falcon! -

"Why did I do thaaaat"

Jessica whined miserably into her bag, she had finally gotten enough courage to approach the boy of her dreams, and she had just totally blew it. Cydney, her best friend, found it a lot funnier than she did.

"Come on Jess, it wasn't that bad. You got your notebook back and he even smiled at you!"

"I know" she blushed "I just wish I hadn't ended things on such an awkward note. I ran away like a scared roach and then fell on my face"

Cydney knew well how clumsy her friend was, the bandage on her cheek was enough to confirm that, but she still knew that Jess could be brave when she wanted to be. But those occasions were rare, even in the 7 years they had known each other she had only seen her show her true colors about 6 times. Her trip down memory lane was cut short by the sound of cats meowing angrily, to be specific her neighbor's cats meowing angrily. They were at the trailer park she called home.

"This is my stop. See you tomorrow Jess"

"Later Cyd"

The two girls parted ways as Cydney trotted up to her mobile home. Her mother opened the door greeting her enthusiastically, waving to Jess before the two walked inside. Jess smiled at them as they closed the door, then continued on her way.

Jess arrived in front of her house in less than 7 minutes. But still, she didn't want to go in there, she knew the first thing she'd be met with would be her dad and his girlfriend making out on the couch, and she'd prefer to never see that ever again. Unsure of what to do she made her way to the closed gate next to their garage. She unhooked the latch and made her way to the backyard.

It was kind of plain looking compared to everywhere else, it had a lone tree in the left corner, a patio with a single table and two chairs, and that was about it. But still, it was one of her favorite places to go whenever she needed to just be alone for a bit.

She calmly sat under the shade of the big oak tree and just let her hair blow around in the wind for a bit. It felt like she was alright, even if it was for a little bit. She smiled to herself, glad that she had managed to stop feeling so awful. Thinking back to Lucas earlier that day, she dreamily sighed and began to drift off into a daydream about them together.

The painfully vanilla daydreams cooking up in Jess's mind were interrupted by a small thud coming from the grass next to her. Startled, she jumped up and looked around. Nobody was there. She scanned the grass to see if she could find the source of the noise, and right next to where she was sitting was a small...collar?

That was odd, she didn't have any dogs at the moment. Her family's last dog, General, had passed about two years ago, so there was no way it was one of his collars, and why would it have been thrown over there like that? So many questions circled through Jess's mind before she decided to pick it up. Maybe it was a toy from the neighbor's kids, they were awfully clumsy.

But they were still on vacation in Florida, how could they have lost it? What did they even need a collar for? She picked it up anyway and examined it. The collar was red and had a tag on the front with a Fire symbol on it. It was surprisingly cute, but that was besides the point. Turning the tag around she found an engraved message.

Now she was just confused, doesn't all of a dogs information go on the front of a collar? Nevertheless, she did want to know what it said, so she read it aloud

"Paw Patrol, Marshall?"

Suddenly, smoke began to surround her, swarming up from her feet and past her head

"What?! What's going on?"

In a panic, Jess attempted to part the smoke, but before she could do anything her eyes forcefully closed. When she could finally reopen them, she was met with a shock

_Huh? When did my yard get so big? Er, when did I get so small?_

She trotted back over to the tree to try and relax, but instead she had the sudden urge to smell it. What? What kind of normal person smells trees? Still, she did it anyway. Oak does have a fairly pleasant smell, but now it had become a lot stronger for some reason.

This was getting ridiculous, Jess decided to go inside and splash her face with some water, maybe the smoke had just disoriented her. Yes, that had to be it. She approached the door, but just as she was about to open it, something caught her attention

In the reflection of a nearby puddle, she saw a little dalmatian. That was odd, there weren't any dalmatians in the yard last time she checked, so why was one in that puddle. She cocked her head in confusion, the dog in the puddle did the same. She lifted her front hand, the dog lifted it's front paw. She turned to the side and glanced back at the puddle, lo and behold the dog was doing the same thing.

But wait, if that dog was doing all the same things she was, and everything was suddenly bigger and smelled better than did that mean-

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Jessica jumped back startled. Anybody would be scared if they had just managed to turn into a dog! She wasn't ready to own another dog let alone BE one!

This was absolutely insane, it had to be a dream, it was a dream! If she believed hard enough, she would just wake up. So she tried. Then she tried again. Then she tried one last time as hard as she could, but she didn't wake up.

OK, maybe it wasn't a dream at all, but if she just found that collar she could turn back into herself right? Right. So she set off to find it. She looked under the table, she looked under the patio, she even looked all around the big tree, but it wasn't there. Suddenly a horrible thought came into her head. She rushed back to the puddle and looked at her reflection again. To her horror, but not really her surprise, she was wearing it.

"Great. So now I'm a dog, and I have no way of turning myself back into a human. When did my life become such a weird mess?!"

She sat dejectedly on the porch and began to whimper. There was no way her parents would believe that she was actually, well herself. They had a human girl, not a dog girl! Er, wait, she wasn't even sure she was a girl. Curiosity got the better of her and she checked. Fantastic. Not only was she a dalmatian for some reason, but she was also a BOY dalmatian. So now she-or he-had another problem on his hands, paws, whatever.

"Ohhh what do I doooo?!" he howled in sorrow "There's no way I can explain this without sounding like a crazy person" Then it hit him "OR A CRAZY DOG SINCE I'M NOT EVEN A PERSON ANYMORE!"

Jessica, or whatever his name was now, lied down sadly and pawed at the collar that now adorned his neck. How was he going to take it off without someone's help? It's not like he had any thumbs to use. He began to think, how was he going to get himself back to normal? The dog soon realized what he needed to do. If he just said whatever transformed him in the first place, he'd go back to normal right? It was worth a shot

"Paw Patrol, Marshall!" he barked, hoping it would work.

It didn't.

Now he was panicking, trying to think of anything to say that could change him back. He tried all kinds of things, like "Detransform!" "Change back!" "Human Patrol, Jessica!" but nothing worked. The dogs eyes began to cloud with tears. He'd never be back to normal, he'd never be able to go to Cydney's house to have sleepovers ever again, he'd never finish his latest story, and he'd never be able to confess how he felt to Lucas.

OK the last one was wishful thinking, but it still made him sad.

But he tried one last phrase, hoping that it would work

"Paw Patrol, return home" and somehow, it did. Happiness surrounded the dog, and that wasn't all that was forming around him either. The smoke swirled around the dog once again, but this time when it faded, he-she- was back to her old self again.

"What in the world just happened to me?" she asked, to nobody in particular

"Well, if you must know, you just transformed into your Paw Patrol form"

Jessica nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a response, her head darted around as she tried to find the source of the voice.

"Down here"

Her eyes widened as she looked at the collar in her hand, which was now glowing.

"Uh, hello person in this collar"

"Hi Jessica."

"How do you know my name?"

"Easy, we go to the same school. Now I know you might be a little confused, but meet me at the park later and I can explain everything"

"Why can't you just explain it to me now?"

"It's a long story, just meet me in Magnolia Park at 5, OK?"

The collars light suddenly faded, and she was about to try calling back, when her brother burst into the yard looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Jessie! I was worried about you! Do you know where all those weird noises were coming from?"

"Uh, what weird noises?" she asked, hiding the collar behind her back.

"I heard a dog back here, it was barking and whimpering!" he paused for a second, letting the color come back to his face "Do you think it was General here to haunt us?!"

God that guy was such a worrier. But Jess went along with it anyway in an attempt to get her brother to stop freaking out. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, somehow completely ignoring the collar that was in her hand for some reason. She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and trotted upstairs to her room so she could get ready to meet the mysterious voice from that weird new collar. She didn't know who they were, or why they had given that to her, but the one thing she knew for sure is that she wanted answers.

Pulling her hair into two neat ponytails, she slipped on her red hoodie and made her way out the front door. Just as she was about to sneak out to get there, she bumped into a shelf, altering her brother.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked, worried beyond belief

"Oh, nowhere important, just meeting up with a friend" she replied calmly

Tucking the collar into the hood pocket, she began to walk up the road to the local park, as she left she couldn't help but wonder

_**Why did they pick me?**_


End file.
